


Welcome To The Arena

by vaderina



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Animal Death, Gen, Mentions of Death, Modern Gladiator AU, underground fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 19:38:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13014750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaderina/pseuds/vaderina
Summary: Grindelwald runs an underground fighting ring where those who cross him have to kill or be killed. Percival is his reigning champion with over 50 consecutive victories. To spice things up Grindelwald has been pitting him against a variety of creatures which get gradually more and more difficult to vanquish.





	Welcome To The Arena

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the incredible art by qed221b over on tumblr (http://qed221b.tumblr.com/post/164045032922/based-on-a-conversation-i-was-having-with). Thank you for letting me put a story to your amazing art!

The arena was brightly illuminated, the seats Percival knew were around the edge were invisible. He could hear the shifting and murmuring of spectators, probably making bets and haggling odds. His breaths came in short sharp gasps which burnt through his chest. The last time Grindelwald had been by to visit his cell he’d been far too pleased with himself, promised that the fights would be more challenging from now on. Percival had lost track of the number of people he’d been forced to kill in the name of survival. Each poor person had crossed Grindelwald in some way and the price they had to pay was a fight to death against him. He was the prized gladiator of Grindelwald, the champion of the arena with an unbroken streak of over 50 wins now. Each win was a defeat though, there was no victory in a kill or be killed situation.

Magic was like any other muscle. Use it, train it and it becomes stronger. Percival was already a strong wizard, gifted with the skill of wandless magic before he’d been forced to use more magic than he ever had in his life. Now though, his magic crackled under his skin, spilt over into bursts of static and only curbed by the cuffs on his wrists. Those were spelled to only fall away in the arena which was ensconced in a bubble of protective charms designed to keep the combatants and their spells contained while those who watched could do so without any fear of escape attempts or stray spells striking them.

Percival had just fought off an enraged erumpent. It was a hard battle, the beast was a huge, well-kept specimen which was at odds with Grindelwald’s usual human victims who were battered and bruised before Percival was unleashed on them. He tried to be merciful, keeping fights brief. Each time he’d felled an opponent he had to wait for Grindelwald to give his nod before he delivered the killing blow. Along with his magic he was granted – ironically – a gladius which was what he needed to use against the beast he’d had to slay. The erumpent had been enraged as it tried to trample him when he had managed to severe its horn with a well-aimed slicing spell.

The creatures he’d been fighting in the last few days were getting larger and fiercer. Percival didn’t know where Grindelwald had been getting them from, but judging by his good mood he had a reliable source. What struck Percival as peculiar was how the bodies of the creatures were piled at the edge of the arena, left on gruesome display while the people he’d killed were spirited away by the time he was led back into the arena by the metal leash attached to the collar magically welded around his neck. The body of the erumpent was laid out next to the runespoor and the graphorns, the swarm of Cornish pixies were piled into a blue pyramid alongside the swooping evil which was crucified to the wall rather than left cocooned in a dignified death. Percival wasn’t sure what the next creature would be – he was rather hoping he’d never have to face off against an angry dragon.

A nundu. That’s what was roaring at him as he ran and apparated around the arena in a bid to find a weak spot. The crowds were screaming in delight at each swipe he dodged. At least the creature hadn’t yet unleashed its toxic breath yet but to be sage Percival was a bubblehead charm on himself.

“It looks as though our champion is struggling. Let’s see if we can help him.” Grindelwald’s voice boomed through the arena. “Remember, there can only be one victor that walks out of here alive today.”

The door on the far side of the arena slid open and a figure walked forward slowly. They carried a shield and a fearsome looking spear. Thrown accurately that could probably end the nundu’s fight but Percival knew convincing the newcomer to give up his only weapon was likely to be pointless.

“Please welcome to the arena a great war hero, Theseus Scamander.” Grindelwald’s voice held to much joy and pride at the announcement. The crowd went wild , stomping their feet, agitating the nundu into a frenzied attack. Percival barely had time to dodge while his opponent took in the scene.

“Don’t kill it.” Theseus yelled at him.

“Then it will kill me.” Graves snarled back as he sent another spell at the creature which didn’t even phase it. “It’s kill or be killed here now, so throw your spear and end this!”

Theseus infuriatingly stood to the side, refusing to join the fray. Cunning bastard, let the other two tire each other out, one will die sooner or later and he’ll only have to deal with a fatigued opponent.

“Two’s company but three’s a crowd.” Grindelwald’ grin and glee could be heard easily in his voice. “They say four’s too much and five’s not allowed. So we won’t have five but let’s see four!”

Another door opened and a lanky figure stumbled out, they had a trident and a net in hand. He took a moment to crane his head and look around the arena. In the light Percival could clearly see the bruises around his wrists from shackles and the black eye. Comparatively Theseus seemed unharmed. Then again, the war hero could well have played his cards well and was the next designated champion Grindelwald favoured.

“I give you Newt Scamander, please give him a warm round of applause as he’s been the kind supplier of your entertainment recently. All creatures have been courtesy of his, well, generosity.” A laugh echoed through the audience and Percival saw the moment Newt’s eyes fell on the pile of creatures he’d felled. Theseus apparated over and laid a hand on his shoulder in consolation which baffled Percival. Why the man should be so upset by the death of the creatures was beyond him. Theseus seemed to mutter something to Newt and the two brothers squared their shoulders as they turned towards him. Magic thrummed through Percival and sang at the prospect of his foes. He didn’t want to kill but he refused to die. Another spell and an apparition pulled his out of the nundu’s reach for the time being.

“No! Don’t hurt Cinnamon!” Newt cried out. The idiot ran between Percival and the nundu. It could have been such an easy kill, and quicker, less painful than a nundu’s swipe. But Percival stilled his hand, he didn’t want to be a mindless, indiscriminate killer. Newt threw his trident and net to the ground and turned his back on the creature. “She’s harmless.”

Despite himself Percival snorted. That was the most ridiculous thing he’d heard in so long. The nundu snarled and the crowds watched in quite, rapt attention to what was going on in the arena. Theseus walked closer but he was careful to keep an eye on both the nundu and Percival.

“So you’re the real Graves?”

“What’s it to you?” Percival growled back, hand raised, crackling with unspent magic.

“Long story, but I met you except you weren’t you. Now will you please lower your hand, you’re frightening poor Cinnamon.” Newt sounded exasperated and Percival couldn’t help but laugh at the surreal situation.

“I’d do as he says or you won’t escape Cinnamon or this arena.” Theseus warned, but he looked more relaxed. Newt turned at patted the bridge of the nundu’s nose.

“It’s okay dear. He doesn’t mean it, he just doesn’t understand.” Newt muttered and the crowed oohed in unison. Despite his better judgement Percival dropped his hand but clutched at his short sword with sweaty palms.

“Thank you.” Newt smiled brokenly. “I’m guessing you’re the champion who stands proud on the broken bodies of my creatures.”

“I had no choice.” Percival replied. He couldn’t let himself feel. He couldn’t be distracted.

“There’s always a choice.” Newt replied stubbornly. Around them the crowd shifted uncomfortably, frustrated by the sudden lack of bloodshed and death.

“Not with Grindelwald there isn’t.” Percival retorted.

“You’re not here to discuss philosophy. You’re here to entertain, to fight, to die. So get on with it before I let a few of my followers have their fun with you.” Grindelwald roared and Newt’s face fell into a dark smirk.

“Watch.” That’s all he said and swirled with a sharp whistle. Like a well-trained guard dog the nundu spun around. Another whistle and it roared. “Theseus, NOW!” Newt yelled and together the brothers aimed a spell at the barrier around the arena. Cinnamon crashed through the now strained spells, shattering them into oblivion. Newt grabbed Percival’s hand and ran, whistling and calling instructions for the nundu as it cleared a path for them. Somewhere in the fray Grindelwald was screaming curses but it was lost in the general panic and chaos as the spectators scattered and ran for safety. Between the calls to the nundu, Newt cast a spell repetitively until a battered brown case came zooming towards them and into his hand. Satisfied, Newt let out a final whistle which brought the nundu back to them and it willingly jumped into the case. With a final, sorrowful glance at the bodies of the creatures Newt grabbed Theseus and Percival by the arm and they apparated away. Finally Percival could rest.

**Author's Note:**

> Come holler at me on tumblr- @ladyoftheshrimp


End file.
